


Predators

by skelereaper13



Series: VS Battles [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood and Gore, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Swearing, Death, Female Chara (Undertale), Fights, Fire, Gen, Gore, Knives, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Mild Gore, Serial Killers, VS Battles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: Jeffrey Woods stood there, knife in hand, against the girl also with a knife.





	Predators

**Author's Note:**

> ROUND ONE...BEGIN!

The night was cool and cloudless. The chilling sensation reminded the human from years ago of the surface. The air was real, different from the musty air from underground. It was nice to be finally back to the real world. The human groaned. The body she occupied still felt fatigued from the fight with that skeleton. Although she felt weak, her knife was tightly clutched in her bloodstained hands. She had decided that it would be best to clean up before she met civilization, after all, who would want to meet a person like that. She stumbled through a great forest on the outside of the mountain. The human searched for a source of water.

\---

"Get the hell outta my bar kid." The bartender warned, raising his shotgun to the boy in front of him. He did not respond. "Look kid, I don't wanna kill anyone, but I won't hesitate to pump yer guts fulla lead."

The man looked at him with unblinking eyes. His gaze was emotionless, but the bartender shivered as his eyes met his. "I suggest you don't point that at me."

The man stated with a gravely, raspy voice.

"Then get out, what's yer name...uh...Jeff. There's ten of us and only one of you."

Jeff looked around in realization that the patrons of the bar held handguns, all pointed straight at him. He chuckled. "Just cause I pissed off one of your friends means I might die tonight? Crazy bastards."

"Watch that mouth of yer's boy. That might be yer last words." Another man said.

Jeff knew this was ridiculous from the start. Taking on ten armed men was suicide. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Alright old man, I'll humor you. I'll beat it." He pushed through the men blocking his advancement with surprising strength. "See ya around, jackasses." Jeff chuckled, casually flipping them off, before disappearing into the night.

Clouds started to flood the sky, and early signs of rain started to show. "Assholes." He spat. "They have no idea what kind of shit I do to idiots like them. I'll teach 'em a lesson someday." The feeling raged throughout his mind, filling him with fantasies of bloodshed. He knew he should have suppressed it, but he soon adopted it as a part of him. Judging by his utter insanity, it was right to assume his bloodlust was insatiable.

Jeff glanced at a sign. "Ebott Forest". He sighed. A walk could calm him down, and maybe by chance, he could come by some lost tourists. He strayed off the path. The rain started to pour violently. He slipped on his hood and kept his walk to the heart of the large forest. As he walked by a dirt road, his nose caught a whiff. He knew that smell from anywhere. Blood. He devilishly smiled, hoping that whatever dropped it was nearby. Jeff realized that there were also footprints on the damp ground.

The footprints led to a nearby pond. The smell was even more strong. He looked around with widened eyes. There it was. A human, a middle-aged girl, perhaps. She was hunched over the water. Jeff reached in his pocket for his knife, not caring if he accidentally cut himself. His nine-inch long knife poked out and he was ready. Jeff took a step forward. Then a new feeling overtook him. Fear.

He shook it off and kept walking. It came again, only stronger. The air smelled so metallic, and he almost choked. The girl had maddened, long hair that had strands stuck out in places. He sniffed the air, and it was stronger the closer he was to her. 'What the hell....' For the first time in his life, he had the urge to retreat back into the forest. He pushed away the thought right away. He knew that cowards always be the first to die.

Jeff wanted to rush the girl, while she wasn't on the defense. He readied his knife, preparing for an attack, until he stopped. The girl's mouth contorted into a smile. She then broke out into hysterical laughter. Jeff stared as the girl kept laughing for what seemed like minutes. "Those h u m a n s." She uttered in crazed words. "Those c o w a r d s."

She then revealed a bloody knife in her hand. Jeff sat there, contemplating whether he should just book it and avoid any risky and unnecessary bloodshed. He did not know the depths of her insanity. Then the feeling returned. That feeling that made him thirst for suffering. He never learned to defy the feeling, only how to obey it. 

"I know you're there."

That was it. How could he have been spotted. He was camouflaged into the darkness under the thick trees. He started to stand up, ready to get out, until he saw the shine of a knife fly towards him. Jeff swiftly ducked back down, and the knife struck the bark of the tree right above him, embedding itself on the trunk. If he just stood there, he would have been splattered all over the tree, with the velocity the knife was flying.

Jeff turned back to the girl, readying his knife. She was gone. Just the bright light of the moon reflecting off the surface of the water. It was like she vanished from existance. Then he felt it. The warm breath on his neck and the smell of blood tickling his nose. "Greetings." Jeff slashed to the side, thinking that the blade would connect with flesh. Instead, the blade only met cool air.

"How rude. You shouldn't introduce yourself to a woman like that." The feeling coursed through his veins. He wanted to kill her. It was like an objective he wanted to accomplish his whole life. "Look, little brat, get the hell out here. Stop hiding like the little bitch you are." He slashed again behind him, missing. She giggled. "What a foul-mouthed little boy. I'm only hiding because I don't want your filthy blood on my hands." He slashed again to his side, missing again. 

"Look, I'll give you a chance. Leave now, and you will never see me again. No killing. No bloodshed. Just leave."

Jeff cackled. He smiled bitterly. "You don't know me." He slashed to his side. "When I want to kill, I kill." He slashed again. "When I want to leave, I leave." Again. "I don't want to leave." Again. "I want to kill." Again. "And I will stop at nothing to have your blood splattered all over my damn hoodie." He slashed to his side, and met something. Jeff caught the cloth of a sweater. The girl appeared before him, knife in hand. He rushed her.

Jeff tackled her, as she lost her balance. She dropped her knife in the process. He pinned her against a tree. He smiled as his knife thrust into her shoulder. She cried out in the process. "Who's the weak one now, huh?" She glared at him. Then he realized it. Her eyes were red like blood. His face moved closer to her's, until their noses touched. "What's your name?"

"Chara."

"Well, see you in hell, Chara." He tore out the knife from her shoulder, and thrust it toward her heart. Chara grabbed his arm with surprising strength. Jeff was astonished. Even with a serious wound, she kept fighting. Chara pushed him back, causing him to trip. She got up and retrieved her knife from the ground. She panted and Jeff stood up. "Wow....I underestimated you. I haven't had this much fun in years. How's that cut I gave you?"

"Fuck you."

He laughed and ran forward. She sidestepped and dodged the attack. Jeff quickly turned around and slashed again. Another miss. Chara grabbed him and threw him into the trees. His back slammed against the trunk of the tree. She threw her knife, aiming for his head. He dodged again, and pulled the knife out of the tree. "Thanks." He smiled as he wielded both of the knifes.

"You can have that." She said as she pulled out another knife from her pocket. "I can still kill you with one knife."

"Wanna bet?"

"Shut your mouth." Chara thrust forward. Jeff caught her knife between his and threw her back. The struggle between killers continued as she ran at him, again thrusting. He smiled as he caught it again. Chara then swiped her foot at Jeff's ankle. He winced as he fell down, dropping his knives. "Son of a-" She straddled his chest, holding the knife to Jeff's throat. "End of the line, bastard."

Jeff smiled bitterly as he held a lit lighter in his hand. "The name's Jeff. Remember that." She got up and she started to run. Jeff threw the lighter, and watched as it missed Chara and landed on a nearby tree. It instantaneously caught fire and was blazing. The fire grew around them until the blaze caught something on the floor and started to burn. Jeff checked his pocket. The alcohol he was planning to drink spilt during the fight. The fire made a circle, trapping them in the middle.

Jeff raised his knife. "You die here."

Chara raised her knife. "Not if I can stop it."

He slashed forward, and she dodged the attack. She grabbed him, and threw him towards the fire. He stopped, but she was faster. Chara kicked him in the leg again, tripping him. She brought her foot down on Jeff again, and again, and again. Blood poured from Jeff's mouth as each consecutive blow made him moan in pain. When all was done, Chara grabbed him by the hood, and dragged him towards the fire.

His limp body did not resist. "You know, my brother didn't fight as hard as you. He was weak. But I don't blame him. It was I who killed him. But you, Jeffrey, I don't care about you. Maybe, in another time, we wouldn't have ever met."

"You had a brother?" He groaned as he spoke.

"Yes."

"I did."

He knew her weakness. "What kind of sister are you?"

Chara stopped. "What do you mean?"

"You got him killed. Why?"

"It was for the greater good."

He scoffed. "What a fucking joke." Jeff pushed himself up with weak arms. She backed up, as though he was a predator finding its prey. "Your brother was worthless if he couldn't kill a few humans. He is weak. And you led him to his end. What kind of sister are you?" If he couldn't fight her, he could break her. "Stop." She held her knife out, but seemed conflicted. He prepared his. "I had a brother." She backed up. "Was he as fucked up as you?"

"No. Far from it actually. He was a good person. Stood up for you if he could. Fought like an animal." 

"What happened to him?"

"He's gone. Cause of me. But I don't care."

Chara's face twitched in revulsion. "You're sick. You make me sick."

"Doesn't everybody? You're just as bad as me. As crazy as me. As worthless as me. As strong as me. You dirty brother killer." Something broke in her. Chara had heard the same words from that comedian. Taunting her. "I hate you." He laughed as he walked towards her, picking her up by her neck. She couldn't breathe. "You know what the last thing he saw before life was taken away from him?"

She shook her head as Jeff chuckled. He used his bloody hands to take off his hood. Behind all that messy, black hair was a monster. Chara saw the face of her opponent. Unblinking, bulging, yellow eyes with a smile that stretched across his pale white face. "This." He pointed at his face, with long, bone-like fingers. She felt fear grip her so tightly, she couldn't move.

"And this will be the last face you will see before you go to sleep."

"No." Chara uttered, weakly. "What was that, Chara? I couldn't hear you." She raised her knife and brought it down on Jeff's arm. He winced as he dropped her. Chara gasped for air as she grabbed the knife from his shoulder and tore it out as fast as she could. She rushed him, aiming her knife at his heart. "You have no right to talk about my brother."

"Why? Don't want to remember that you failed him?"

"He failed me!"

"Maybe you wanted him dead."

"No..."

"Maybe you wanted him to suffer."

"No."

"Maybe you never cared about him."

"No!"

"Maybe you wanted to use him."

"NO!"

The flames were closing in on them. "It's time to end this." He wielded his bloody knife. She pointed her knife at him. If they kept fighting, they would die. The fire would ultimately be the victor of the battle. They knew that. But they didn't care. They had to finish what they started. Chara stared at Jeff, a soulless, insane abomination. Jeff stared at Chara, a broken, and empty husk of her former self. They didn't care if they died.

They had nothing left to live for.

The fires that had been once so distant had caught up to them. This was it. The final battle. She had to win. Chara jabbed forward meeting nothing. Jeff countered with a kick, sending her towards the fire. The fire burned off some of her sweater. Jeff grabbed her by the hair, preparing to plunge his knife towards her abdomen.

"Go. To. Sleep."

He jabbed forward, and was met by arms grabbing his arm. He struggled with her as Chara pushed away the knife. She kicked him in the shin, making him drop her. She grabbed the knife and threw it into the fire. Jeff stumbled back. Chara took the opportunity to kick him. She kicked him square in the chest, and he stumbled into the fire. He screamed in pain as his arm started to burn. He got out and lunged at Chara, who was caught off guard. He tackled her into a nearby tree that was not ablaze.

Chara had no knife. She punched him in the face, making Jeff spit blood into her sweater. He retaliated by throwing her onto the floor and raised his foot. He brought it down on her leg. She cried out in pain. Chara saw a knife close to her and reached for it. "Oh no you don't." Jeff kicked it out of reach and into the fire. The two knives were now unreachable. Jeff kicked her again, and again, and again. 

The flames were getting closer. Chara was still laying on the floor, in agony. Jeff stumbled back, panting. His face and hoodie were covered in blood. He laughed. "What's so funny?" She snarled, still laying on the ground. "I guess we deserve what we get, huh?" Chara pushed up from the ground and stumbled up. "You're not done yet, huh?" He asked. "It's pointless. You and I are going to die."

"And you won't try to kill me?"

Jeff chuckled. "Don't put words in my mouth, bitch."

She pulled a knife out of her other pocket. Jeff groaned. "Not another one. How many fucking knives do you have in there?" Chara smirked. "Enough to make you stop living." She stumbled forward. Jeff walked backwards. The fire was going to engulf them in less than a minute. She kept on walking. Chara reached him, as he stared at her with bulging eyes. 

Chara thrust the knife forward, driving it into his chest.

Jeff started to cough out blood. It spilled down his mouth and down his neck. He smiled. Jeff reached for his knife in his pocket. He readied himself.

Jeff thrust the knife forward, into her abdomen. Both of them stood there. Chara then stared at the murderer in front of her, blood spilling from her mouth. Jeff was shocked. He was going to die. He imagined life after death. Never did he thought that the afterlife would be happy. Then he smiled. "Go. To. Sleep."

They fell.

The fire was like an entrance to their new home. Jeff watch as the fire engulfed them, draining the last of his life.

\---

Jeff awoke in the bar. He looked around and saw the same things he saw an hour before his death. The whisky in his hands was empty. He had passed out from all the alcohol. Still, he remembered the fight. Was it real? Or was it a figment of his alcohol induced imagination. He stumbled out of the bar. It was raining. Jeff saw the forest. Ebott Forest. He swore to himself that he would never return to that place again in his life. He walked into the darkness, the rain following.

\---

A human emerged from the mountain. Her face was pale. Flushed cheeks. Light brown hair that reached down to halfway down her back. Red eyes. A yellow and green striped shirt and brown shorts. A knife clutched in her hands. It was raining. That didn't happen last time. She smiled. Finally, a load that had nothing in her way.


End file.
